


seventeen imagines/drabbles

by hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu/pseuds/hityouwiththatuwuuwuuu
Summary: BoyxBoy Seventeen ImaginesProbably some grammar errorsCross-posted on WattpadNo Smut





	seventeen imagines/drabbles

If you asked Seungcheol what his favourite flavour was, he would say "Honey". 

Maybe it's because of his mother, who always made honey flavoured cakes, or maybe because he pours some into every cup of tea he drinks. Maybe it's because he loves honeycomb candy.

Or maybe it's because honey reminds him of Jeonghan. It could be because of Jeonghan's shampoo that smells like honey. It could be because Jeonghan cooks honey-marinated chicken every Wednesday. Or maybe it's because Jeonghan's lips taste like honey.


End file.
